Euphoria
by Rinon Toros
Summary: Leon/Naomi. Deathfic. Part 2 is a one-piece sap made to precede it. Y'know, for happiness reasons, because the deathfic is preeetty depressing. x_o;
1. Euphoria - 1

Title: Euphoria.

Rating: PG. Death is such a controversial topic, so I'm guessing it should be that instead of G.

Pairing: Leon/Naomi. Well. Not necessarily, but..

Notes: I can't believe I wrote this. Honestly. I don't even know what the hell compelled me to do it. Lack of sleep, probably.

Death fic. Leon dies. The only reason I'm posting this is 'cause Palla asked. ._. Otherwise, I would've deleted this thing so fast.. Uhm, lyrics are by Lifehouse. I'm not sure which song, though – I know it sounds horrible, though! Like the guy has a stick rammed down his throat and he's got some horrible Britney Spears affects added to it. Yuck. A bit of a cross between /0 and Chaotic Century, though knowledge on /0 is mostly needed, no less. And, mind you.. I suck at describing battle scenes. So, don't rub it in ( and don't rub anything else in, either! _O! ).

-           -           -           -

It's a bit funny how things can get out of control in such a short amount of time.

  
The Backdraft group was, indeed, gone and finished with, but it looked as though history were repeating itself instantaneously. Rogue Zoids littered every which corner, each increasingly violent in disposition. Battling was canceled for this reason and Romeo city, the impenetrable, undefeatable Romeo city was torn to a heap of lifeless shreds when the up rise began.

The Commission had sent out worldwide requests not very long after that had occurred and the hesitant reconstruction of Romeo city had began. Pilots were to become 'protectors,' simply for the fact that Zi lacked the military and overall equipment to protect the people.

He could vividly remember the day he had signed up. His partner had promised to help, quoting something about forever as she spoke. He wished he could've recalled her words, though so many diversions lay before him.

Her Zoid was crumpled behind his own, crushed, and smashed. The part that stood out and enraged him being the fact that both the tail and the head were tilted at awkward angles. He couldn't contact her due to this; was she hurt? God, say she isn't hurt..

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again_

_Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there _

_I take a breath and hold on tight _

_Spin around one more time _

_And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace _

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

He gave a shove to the right joystick and the large head of his Zoid twisted about to the left for the briefest of moments. He could see the cockpit of the renowned, Red Comet. It was mangled, crushed and cracked, large chunks missing and exposing the inside.

She was alive.

  
He could see her struggling weakly even through the thick panes, trying to release herself from the cords, which held her bound to her seating. He frowned and gave another shove to the right joystick, directing the steely gaze of the Zoid back at their attacker. It was a dozen, give or take, of Rev Raptors. Normally, a team of C Class Zoid battlers could handle such a thing easily. What made _this_ battle so incredibly hard was beyond his knowledge, though it wasn't as though he was about to stop right then and there!

Several of the Rev Raptors joined together to form a chorus of ear-piercing hisses, pivoting anxiously from one paw to another. Few out of those several began crouching into an attacking position, bobbling its head left to right, waiting curiously for the upcoming attack of their current target.

  
"Great," He found himself muttering in such a tone of distaste it surprised even himself. Never once had he been pushed to such a mood during a battle! Remaining unmoving, he tried once more, flipping the switch labeled, 'OP-COM' beside him.

Crackling came from the opposite side of the transmitter, bringing him to scowl mildly. He waited, listening to the crackling, a sense of forlorn washing over him. It _could've_ just been because the connection link to her Zoid was severed, through it could've meant otherwise, too.

He squeezed the duo of joysticks tightly, keeping them steady, his eyes still focused upon the assailants. As they bounced and snarled, the distinctive sound of her incredibly annoyed groan came through the com system. He, for another brief moment, turned his eyes toward the area where a visual would soon appear.

"You alright?" She sounded gruff, like she was struggling to contain some type of pain. And, as he guessed, an image _did_ appear. It was dark and shaded in static, though he could see the upper half of her body, poised and pinned beneath an array of fallen side-plates and wires. He frowned.

"Are _you_ alright?" He shot back, turning his gaze once more on the Zoids. One was drawing near delicately, slowly, as though thinking it wouldn't attract any attention. She laughed weakly and lifted an arm around the wires to brush the hair out of her eyes. Soon, she was grinning at him.

"Fine and dandy," She answered, now moving slowly to pick the objects off of her. He inwardly sighed in relief and kept focused. The Zoid had stopped and raised itself to its full height, possibly attempting to intimidate the Shield Liger. Didn't it know that the Liger was piloted? "Look, I've got an idea. You up to it?"

"If it can get us out, sure." Well, this was quite annoying. Now, the Rev Raptor let out a scream and retreated back to its group. Soon, they bunched together tightly, snarling, purring, hissing to themselves as though sharing a secret. The computer of the stupid thing probably realized that he, yes, was inside!

"Rev Raptors, while being swift and agile in battle," She began, and he could see, once more, through the corner of his eyes that she was clean of debris. She rubbed at the sides of her face tentatively before reaching downward to something he couldn't see. "Are slow to know the next attack. Therefore, they sit and wait for _you_."

  
"I know that.."

"Hush." She pulled her hands upward once more and, still, he couldn't see what she was doing. Though, her face contorted faintly into a look of pain and now, both of her hands were clutched tightly around her controls. "Some of my stuff is intact and they're out of ammo. You stay where you are, and when I give the order, you shoot. As long as they stay bundled together, we'll take 'em all out at the same time and –" She paused, with drawing a hand from the controls to snap in her emphasis. "Boom – we are _done_."

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

_Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying _

_Even if you don't wanna speak tonight _

_That's alright, alright with me _

_Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door _

_And listen to you breathing _

_It's where I wanna be, yeah _

_Where I wanna be _

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

I hadn't felt like this before. It truly hurt to see her like this, in such a shape. Not only did it hurt, but it also aroused something much like a deep, frightful sense of hatred within me that would _not_ stop burning, despite my attempts to subside it.

She didn't deserve this! Not one _second_ of it. While vain on the outside, he had seen her after fights. She wasn't used to pain; she cried when she couldn't handle it any longer.

I absorbed the plan much like she had hoped me to. She was right, in all aspects. Such a model wasn't used to being left un-piloted, leaving it somewhat aimless – stupid, even. Though, once she had finished speaking her thoughts, right before the both of us, the group separated and commenced their bouncing once again.

Quite agitating, if you ask me..

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

_I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth _

_And I'm trying to identify the voices in my head _

_God wish won't you _

_Let me feel one more time what if feels like to feel _

_And break these calluses off me one more time _

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

He could hear her groan once more and, ironically, hit her head against the consol of the Zoid, as the pack separated casually. He wasn't entirely sure whether it was the same, though one out of the twelve moved forward and let out a scream that caused him to jerk back from his controls and huddle into his seat. His ears stung, rang and he felt like something had pierced his brain.

"Stay still. Don't move." She muttered, sounding as disgruntled from the sound as he felt. His Liger hadn't moved and once again, he pushed himself forward to install a grip upon the controls.

The group snarled and one even grew bored, banging its head against the side of another before twisting and padding off. The remaining grew restless, now shifting and shooting such furious looks at the two, piloted, waiting Zoids, that he feared the armor would possibly melt.

"We're going to _have_ to move." He wasn't used to being the one taking the orders, and his tone proved it. He was the tactical commander on their team. That was how it had always been. Though, she seemed enlightened on such a breed of Zoids; he couldn't argue.

"How? Look:" She was nodding her head at the screen once more. As she spoke, he took in what she said. Two _were_ lined up in what looked to be a straight, single line. Down the middle, there were two and one behind them and to the right, the six were scattered so erratically that he doubted he would have the time to deal with the entire pack on his own, "Two to the left, six to the right and three down the middle. It'd be damn near impossible to get 'em all."

"We can't sit." He retorted, sounding almost as though he were pleading now. "They're growing restless! If we sit, they attack and we loose the chan – "

He never expected the group to reform into the tightly bundled circle once more. She, apparently, didn't either, because both eyes were somewhat wide, her brow crinkled in a strange sense of amusement.

"Let's go."

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

_Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying _

_Even if you don't wanna speak tonight _

_That's alright, alright with me _

_Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside of your door _

_And listen to you breathing _

_It's where I wanna be, yeah _

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Horrible, horrible feeling..

I remember feeling like this when mom – died. I remember feeling like this the night before my sister was nearly murdered during the Royal Cup. I remember feeling like this quite often, care of the constant fighting and scheming going on between people.

It's like a distinctive pulling in my stomach. Like I'm stuck in some strange binding and it's pulling me forward toward some unknown destination. When I had mentioned this to my partner, she told me that it was probably 'some _weird_ sixth sense.' As though the pulling was urging me in the direction of what was bound to happen.

As though it were screaming something about me being able to stop it.

When I told my dad and sister, they both gave that laugh of theirs – you know, when they secretly find something funny, even though it's not? – and dismissed it with a wave of their hand. On her behalf, a wave of a cookie and a merrymaking grin. Dad was never superstitious and my sister was more of a 'spur of the moment,' kind of person.

The tugging is getting worse. I'm feeling nauseated now and my world is spinning before my eyes.

It's never been like this before. It's normally.. weaker. Like the feeling you get when you're nervous. Butterflies. This is entirely different. It's like being socked in the stomach and then – I don't know. It hurts.

This pain, no matter how strong and furious it seems to be, is soon left ignored as I can hear her screaming once more –

-           -           -           -           -           -           -__

_Oh I don't want a thing from you _

_Bet you're tired of me waiting for _

_The scraps to fall off of your table to the ground _

_La da da da.._

_Cause I just wanna be here now _

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

"Move!" She jerked her controls forward very lightly, sending the head of her Zoid into the back of his own. He shook himself from his thoughts and did the first thing that came to mind, took aim, jammed the buttons upon his joysticks and sent a barrage of firepower toward the group. She gave a whoop of joy and followed in suit.

As he took out four, she maneuvered about to aim the tail of her Zoid in the direction of the group. From around him, she sniped out four. Immediately afterward, the remaining five whipped about, snarling and wailing once more. This time, they didn't pause to inspect. They swiftly charged forward, their heads lowered, the dual scythe cutters being their current weapon of choice.

  
He, surprisingly, shivered. This idea was stupid. They should've high-tailed it out of there and called for back up, or _something_! Now, he was left to deal with a number of them on his own, with his partner damaged and injured behind him.

At first, it wasn't all that bad. At first, one came by itself, the others stopping half way to him. This one, specific Zoid snarled at him and dove forward, leaving him expecting the electrical glow to come to the scythes once more.

  
When they didn't, he shifted into action, jerking the right hand control back toward him and twisted it abruptly. The front paw of the Zoid lashed out, catching the attack from the claws the Rev Raptor was intending to direct toward him. It hissed and bucked its head forward, catching his Liger once in the muzzle.

He was jerked backwards once more, though soon shoved the controls forward. The Liger moved in synch with his movements, urging it's immense weight down upon the lighter Zoid. The Rev Raptor tipped; it's talons scratching hopefully at the ground to stabilize itself, though it soon found itself pinned beneath the Liger.

Not wanting to deal with this specific one any longer, he gave another tug to the joystick and the Liger's paw was reared upward. Seconds later, it was brought down upon the head of the Rev Raptor, scratching it clear off of its post, sending it flying into the direction of the remaining few.

  
Behind him, his partner gave another whoop of delight, and to his surprise, sent off another two shots, which collided with their targets. That left three.

She smiled brightly at him through the com system. "Whaddya have to say to that?"

"For one -- Keep behind me." His tone was light, though his command wasn't. She was still smiling as she readjusted herself and prepared for the oncoming attack. "Have you any more ammo?"

  
"I don't think so. Maybe in another gun, but not my tail – " She tapped idly at a few buttons to confirm this. "Yeah. A few rounds."

  
"Back me, then." He still sounded authoritive, especially as the Liger reared up in the midst of the statement and, once more, he came down upon an attacking Raptor. It wailed, screeched and flailed, before being crushed beneath the weight.

  
She took his command rather seriously as she twisted about once more, aiming the right gun mounted upon the arms of her Zoid at another Raptor who charged quickly at them. She sent a hailing of ammunition at the attacking creature and eventually, it collapsed. Once more, she took aim and found that that the one side was empty.

  
"Runnin' low here."

"Yeah," He turned to glance at the holograph once more. Her face was now twisted once more, looking pained rather than relieved that they had taken out a number of their assailants. She twisted briefly, glancing at the holograph in return. She looked brighter _now_. He smiled and –

Found himself hurting, his world crumbling and cracking around him. His cockpit was shattered, both the glass and plexiglas of it showering down upon him. The feeling in his stomach was gone, though it hurt now. Stung like how your hand would after you would accidentally cut it, while cutting an apple.

He found his eyes fluttering and soon, he diverted his attention downward. He licked his lips shakily.

  
The right hand scythe of another Raptor was pinning him, through the stomach, to his seat. He made an attempt to groan, but instead, he had managed little more than a gurgle. He heaved and spit an ample amount of blood onto the sharp, already stained blade.

  
His partner was screaming again. This time, in horror, her hands pressed tightly against the holograph screen. Her eyes were wide once more and tears weren't forming.

  
For that, he was glad. He managed a bloodied smile and jerked his controls once more. The paw of the Liger swung forward once more, dislodging it from the cockpit. Once the extra weight was relieved, the Liger bounced back into attacking mode. It remained still, nonetheless.

It wouldn't move ever again.

-           -           -           -           -           -           -__

_Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying _

_Even if you don't wanna speak tonight _

_That's alright, alright with me _

_Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door _

_And listen to you breathing _

_It's where I wanna be, yeah _

_Where I wanna be _

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

I didn't expect dying to feel like this, especially since it was so quick. So _abrupt_.

No. I wont be screaming, 'Oh, God! I can't feel my legs!' because.. I can. I can feel everything, and it hurts more than that feeling in my stomach did. I can feel everything being torn from me. Not just my life, either. I feel my emotions spilling, forming into tears, into the scream, which refuses to leave my throat.

My dreams are coming out, too. They're passing me by so swiftly, that I still feel a sense of regret over not being able to accomplish them all in a short, twenty years. Now, I can remember my very first goal. I set it with my sister. We were going to build something together. A Zoid, one powerful enough to gather such money for us that we'd never have to see dad frowning over bills. We both hated seeing it. It hurt more than this did.

A mixture of the emotions and dreams spilled out so swiftly that I could hardly get a grasp upon them. It slipped through my fingers like the rain. Like the blood was slipping through the cracks of my fingers, as one hand grasped loosely at the pierced hole. This mixture felt strange. Emotions I had never experienced before, never had the chance to allow developing, much to my distaste.

I think they involved my partner. I hope they involved her; I'll miss her the most..

Around my thoughts, I can hear her, despite her handicaps, attacking and warding off the remaining group with such a vengeance, I can hardly help my choked, muffled laugh. I'm being lifted now. More dragged, than lifted, but it feels the same..

-           -           -           -           -           -           -__

_Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying _

_Even if you don't wanna speak tonight _

_That's alright, alright with me _

_Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door _

_And listen to you breathing _

_It's where I wanna be, yeah _

_Where I wanna be_

-           -           -           -           -           -           -

She was sniffing, trying to restrain the sobs, which wracked her so mercilessly that her entire body shook with convulsions. She maneuvered the controls, lowering the head of the Liger to the ground. From there, she looped her arms around him and began withdrawing him from the creature. His head lolled, though she could feel him breathing.

  
"Don't you _dare_ go!" She cried sharply, still pulling him forward. He winced, though did slump forward onto her. The distance between the ground and the dented muzzle of the Liger was a short one. She left his legs resting upon the muzzle as she lowered herself and his upper half to the ground, pulling him in whole down when she was secure.

He weakly drew back and canted his head, inclining it somewhat toward the ground. More blood spilt and he choked on it this time. Her wide eyes now shone with tears that she refused to let go. He can't die. He _wasn't_ going to die! They had called back up not too long ago! They should _arrive_!

  
"_Don't_!" She let out a panicked scream as he slumped, despite her grasp, to the ground. He wasn't getting up and she knew it. His eyes, which were now focused on her, promised and swore it. Her lips quivered as she lowered herself to the ground behind him, encircling her arms around him once more. He winced and shifted faintly, though it appeared as though he did so in vain. Half way, his body seized up in pain and he cried out.

  
"No, no, no!" She wailed and found herself burying her face in his back. He moaned and still shook, one hand managing to shakily lift from his side to clamp over one of her own. "Don't! Leon, look! We're getting back up! They'll be here soon! _Don't_!"

"It hurts," He finally gurgled out, blood dribbling from the inside of his mouth and making an indistinctive trail down his already soiled chin. Her eyes stung and that pain increased as he began shifting himself, sliding from her grasp until he was resting in her lap. "Naomi – I can't – "

"Forever," She, unable to control herself now, began crying. Her body ached with his, her head especially and she, too, found herself spiraling into a pit of darkness. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, inclining her upper body over him – cradling him. Maybe it would help? _Please_, say it would help..

He choked once more and she found herself splattered in his literal essence. This was so unfair! She sniffed hard and squeezed him lightly, breaking into a heavy sob, which would alternate between deep intakes of air and sniffles, and furious, broken wails.

"You promised." She uttered between her sobbing, sounding dejected. Let down. His eyes were lulling closed, his body involuntarily twitching with the pain. "After the Cup – You said it was a promise.."

  
His twitching began to die down and the breaths, which once came in ragged gasps, began to shallow. Back up was nowhere in sight. She shook her head violently, denying this. It wasn't allowed! He wasn't supposed to go _anywhere_ before her! She rubbed at his chest comfortingly and, doing the only thing she could think of as soothing, hummed. He found the corners of his lips tipping upward.

He was grinning shallowly at her, lifting one hand once more to caress lightly at her own. She could hardly make out the almost completely mouthed, "Forever," which escaped him as his body swiftly fell limp.

She continued to hum, even if it was broken in between the horrible, horrible sobbing.

He promised, swore and even gave his honor on that statement.

She cringed and lowered her head, pressing her lips against his forehead lightly.

He died with it, too.

( I REALLY DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DIE! You can tell, I bet. The ending seriously sucks. But.. x.x Okay. I don't know how someone would be after being ran through the stomach, so I assumed. *goes off to beat herself up and sob* )__


	2. Euphoria - 2

Title: Euphoria.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Pairing: Leon/Naomi.  
  
Notes: oO; I wrote this a while ago. When I first had the concept of my little Leon deathfic in mind. It's pretty crappy for that reason.  
  
Semi-cuteness. Semi-sap. Blah blah blah. I. AM. TIRED. Jeeez. It's three in the morning! What compelled me to post thiiiiiiis?! X_o;  
  
- - - -  
  
"Leon." She prodded gently at the side of his stomach; something relatively easy to do, as he was reclining upon his back on the metallic roofing of the compound, and had been that way since they had clambered up hours ago. She prodded again, more demandingly, almost as though begging for his attention like a child.  
  
"Naomi." He responded and removed a hand from behind his head to poke, in return, at her. She began to grin faintly.  
  
"Leon." She prodded once more, leaning her weight upon her free hand, pressing towards him to find some place -- any place -- he could possibly be ticklish, or sensitive at. He didn't even flinch.  
  
"Naomi." Though, he was starting to mimic her grin. He poked once more, eyes dancing between the various gleaming constellations in the sky, pausing upon the duo of moons.  
  
"Leon." She continued prodding away, reaching over his stomach, inching towards his upper body. Not one movement. She began growing frustrated and silently pouted to herself.  
  
"Naomi." He, having already tickled her lifelessly earlier that day, after they had defeated a class 'A' team, poked her just between the starting of her ribs and her stomach. She yelped and jerked back, though only soon to recoil, eying him dangerously. He grinned toothily at her.  
  
"Leo--" She reached around, nearly leaning over him completely now, and began poking up and down his arm. Only after her fingertips brushed randomly at the area just above his elbow. He jerked away from her swiftly and took her hand along with it.  
  
"Not there!" He just about wailed and flipped onto his side, revealing the ticklish area even more, as he pulled her towards him. She collapsed against the rooftop and curled back against him. He mumbled something indistinctive about ticklish spots and, with one arm around her, rubbed at his elbow carefully.  
  
"Why not?" She, still grinning away, defiantly reached around to finger about for his elbow. He wrapped his arms tighter about her upper body, securing her arms in place, holding her snugly. She laughed and folded her arms horizontally over his own, clasping her fingers around his.  
  
"Why do you think?" He leant his chin against the top of her head and huffed quietly. His grip upon her loosened to a comfortable, loose hug, and her grin widened.  
  
"I don't know.." She trailed off idly and looked down. Before he could react, she unlatched an arm to reach around, tickling and brushing playfully at the spot. "Is this why?"  
  
"Yes!" He cried in between what could be described as horribly stifled chuckles. He pulled his arm away and tucked it between the both of them, folding it against his body so she wouldn't be able to find it without severe discomfort. "Humph."  
  
"Oh." She concluded innocently and inclined her head further, lacing her fingers amongst the hand left behind. He, rather wearily, looked down at her, watching carefully as she uncurled his fingers, pulling his hand so that the palm was left revealed. She traced the fingers on her opposite hand about the worn lines of his palm.  
  
He was comfortable and felt utterly relaxed. A day before, he would've scowled at the thought of being in such a position. The team they had gone against was second in line with his original team, the Blitz Team, when it came to being bests. Soon, they would go up against the Blitz and -- well, the future was undetermined. Win, he silently hoped.  
  
"Have ya' ever thought about going back?" She inquired tiredly as she tapped a specific area on his hand. His fingers curled inward, through simple reflex and he briefly wondered if, by chance, he was ticklish there, as well.  
  
"Not really. I'm fine here."  
  
"Of course." She agreed and prodded at that spot once or twice more. It didn't tickle. It tingled lightly and his fingers curled inward once more. They closed upon her fingers this time. "Be honest, though. I'm curious."  
  
"Honestly?" He inhaled thoughtfully. She smelt heavily of the strawberry shampoo she insisted on buying. It was nice, though he would've preferred something else. Lavender, maybe. He would've preferred she paid more attention to her Zoid, than her appearance, too. She was fine the way she was. For a moment, he nuzzled his mouth into her hair, closing his eyes to contemplate. "Sometimes. While I like it here -- a lot -- there's plenty to miss there."  
  
"Oh?" She lifted his hand to her face, uncurling the fingers, and began prodding once more. He grinned at her determination. "I sometimes miss Kiyomi and Kazumi. While they weren't the greatest pilots, they were nice to have around."  
  
"Companionship." He nodded sagely against her, pausing for a sole minute to kiss lightly at the top of her head. She sighed and pulled the hand, his hand, upward, cupping it against the exposed side of her jaw. "I worry about Leena and dad."  
  
"Why?" She hadn't known of the mother. To her knowledge, she simply -- wasn't there. Death wasn't an option. She had never guessed, nor supposed that was the reason and she never had anything to back it up. Leena and Leon steered clear of the topic, as though it were the plague.  
  
"Mom," He hesitated. To tread upon the topic which he had gone to such lengths to remain out of, or not? He sighed. Now was better than never. "Died when Leena was little. 3, to be exact. She doesn't really remember mom, but they were still torn emotionally."  
  
"You're considerate." She responded softly, not a hint of anything but compassion within her voice. He silently thanked her for that; more questions would make him feel worse than he was beginning to feel. She now hesitated, though continued in an uncharacteristically timid tone, "You're loved for that, too."  
  
"What about you?" He rolled back onto his back and took her with him. She now pressed an ample weight upon one arm, half of her body draped over his own. She shifted, turning until she found herself comfortable, one arm now slung over his stomach, her chin propped upon his chest.  
  
"What about me?" She returned the question, just as curiously. What was there to know?  
  
"What do you miss?" He rephrased it and closed his eyes, folding his free arm behind his head, curling the other about her waist.  
  
"I miss being undefeated." She smiled and turned her head, laying it flat upon his chest. His heartbeat was steady and slow within the ribcage, his breathing almost in synch. If she were to close her eyes, she would undoubtedly fall asleep right then and there.  
  
"That's it?" He opened one eye, sounding a bit less than incredulous. He was grinning, either way, so mocking her was out of the question. She nodded tiredly against him. "One thing. Well, I commend you for being so care free, then."  
  
"I miss being home, too, though not as much as everyone else." She added slowly, thoughtfully, though her words still came out in somewhat of a jumble. She laughed quietly and focused on the duller of the two moons. "Mom was very traditional. She lived to see us all in kimonos."  
  
"I miss you." He cut through amidst a yawn, tipping his head to the direction opposite of her. A mild blush was swiftly adding a red tinge to the typical pale of his skin; he would have done a lot to keep her from seeing it.  
  
She looked up at him, brows scrunched, eyes narrowed faintly in thought. He had said things that were more heartfelt, more intimate and never had snickered, turned red, or -- anything else remotely related to embarrassment. Why would he start now?  
  
"Anything else?" She drummed her fingers against his chest to catch his attention once more. He looked up at her and still held that blush, still smiling away as though holding some secret right before her eyes. Both brows rose in confusion and she continued drumming her fingers along gently.  
  
"Later." He brought his own hand up from behind his head and mused at her hair childishly; reveling in the infuriated look she shot him.  
  
- - - -  
  
She had spoke previously of work -- it surely didn't seem like it now. Her hands were surprisingly soft, evenly smooth to the touch. It almost had been like she was still wearing her gloves, even as she calmly slept.  
  
She was a deep sleeper. She didn't wake to the feeling of a duo of hands pressed lightly upon her own, pushing back the extensive, soft fabric of her pajama sleeve back enough to expose her arm from the wrist down. She didn't wake when her hand was lifted from the bed, withdrawn from the covers to have her fingers separated.  
  
She didn't wake at all. Even when he tucked her hand back beneath the sleeve. Even when he meticulously placed her hand beneath the blanket once more. Even when he paused, a momentary look of desperate longing and hope within his face.  
  
He took a deep breath, clasping his hands together to keep them from shaking, and hastily retreated.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Mm." She disliked yawning, though it wasn't as if she could stop it from happening. She rolled onto her side, facing the door, her arms curling against her chest. She would have enjoyed a few more hours of sleep, a few more days, even. But, the possibility of that -- highly unlikely.  
  
She could hear indistinctive clankings coming from the vicinity where the kitchen would be located. This caused her to frown in confusion. Leon didn't cook -- couldn't cook. Or, at least, that had been his claims.  
  
She huffed. How like them, to deny such a thing to get out of work! She elbowed her way out of bed and stretched, pressing her hands above her head, exposing her palms to the ceiling. The awkward weight upon one finger instantly caught her attention and she blinked. Had she forgotten to take something off last night?  
  
Propping the hand which didn't possess a weight upon one hip and bringing the one towards her face to look, squinting through a haze of sleep, wondering what it --  
  
A ring. A thickly banded ring, encrusted with gems she couldn't begin to name. She blinked and blinked, and immediately began setting at taking it off. It slid away easily and she held it upright toward the light, looking about the innards, incase if she had worn it accidentally. She wouldn't buy herself something like this on any occasion.  
  
'Devotion. Forever,' was imprinted upon the inside of the band in small, but meticulous, Calligraphic lettering. Beneath it, in even smaller, though less fancy writing, was 'Leon.'  
  
...  
  
"What --" She breathed. She could have been jumping to conclusions..  
  
How obvious was that, though? A ring, mysteriously found upon her hand. That specific finger, too! She lowered the ring and instinctively slipped it back upon her finger. She probably just found it last night and wore it, just so it wouldn't get lost. Leon thought of her as a best friend, maybe a sibling!  
  
She shook her head. The clanking was getting louder from the kitchen and she was growing worried.  
  
"Naomi?" Worried was beyond how she felt now. He knocked lightly upon her door, his tone resembling that of a guilty child. She tucked her hands behind her back quickly and coughed, shooting a look around the room suspiciously.  
  
"I'm awake; c'mon in." She felt awkward standing there. Why? It was her home. It was just a ring, too.. He opened the door and looked about, his face formed into a strangely blissful look of happiness.  
  
"Are you hungry--?" He was smiling, wiping his hands upon the towel wedged within a pocket of the cranberry apron he wore -- her apron, with a big, 'Kiss me! I'm Naomi!' printed down the front. She felt her knees giving out on her..  
  
What were the chances of finding a ring like that, anyway? And playing off the ring would be interesting, anyway. Even if she was wrong, a little embarrassment was nothing!  
  
She squeezed her eyes closed and took in a deep breath. His smile was widening; had she noticed, or was she simply acting strange? To answer the silent inquiry, she opened her eyes, smiled rather brilliantly and threw herself forward. He caught her deftly and was almost immediately secured within a hug. He returned it, pulling her upright, lacing his fingers together upon the nape of her back.  
  
She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and lightly murmured, "Yes." 


End file.
